


Fantastic Beasts and the Winchesters that Find Them

by FabularumScriptorem217



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Timelines, BAMF Dean Winchester, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Magic, Nazis, Overprotective Dean, Past Child Abuse, Prostitution, Soldier!Dean, WWII era, Witch Hunters, witch!Mary, wizard!Dean, wizard!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabularumScriptorem217/pseuds/FabularumScriptorem217
Summary: AU WWII era Supernatural crossover with Fantastic Beasts.The Winchesters meet Newt Scamander right when everything hits the fan. Leading to the Winchesters fleeing New York and traveling across the country working random jobs, until Dean is drafted to fight in WWII. Dean calls Newt and Sam heads to Hogwarts while Dean goes to punch Hitler in the face.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I had this random idea while watching Fantastic Beasts of Sam being like Credence. I don't know how/when WWII came in, but yeah. This is an idea I'm trying out so please leave comments if you think I should continue this story.
> 
> Also I unfortunately do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, or those of Fantastic Beasts. Please enjoy and comment.

Samuel Johnathon Winchester met Newt Scamander for the first time in the Subway; to say this meeting was uneventful would be to say the sun revolved around the earth, inaccurate but some will continue to claim it was. Sam had had what some would call a terrible upbringing and others would call the worst fucking luck; the latter was mostly from his brother and the one good thing in his life. 

Newt had seen an obscurus before and knew two things, the host generally dies before the age of ten and that those with an obscurus lived shitty lives. Maybe not phrased that way per se, but it was true nonetheless. However, the thing about having a shitty life, is there wasn’t specific rules or a checklist to say it was bad; it wasn’t for others to determine, if the individual felt they grew up in a crap situation and felt fear, anger, or hurt, no one could claim it was not true. No matter how others may have it, pain is not relative, pain is not comparable, and no one can claim it does not exist, everyone’s feelings are legitimate in their own right. Therefore, just because Sam’s life could have been worse, does not mean he did not receive a shitty deal when he was born. 

The Winchesters were relatively normal people, well it was at least assumed so. John and Mary Winchester had met and fallen in love regardless of what her family had thought, she married John and bore two children, Dean and Samuel Winchester. Six months after Samuel was born; however, John who had found out about the true nature of his wife, a witch, ensured that she would not taint his children. He had wished to teach his children the horror of witchcraft and what should happen to those who perform it, by forcing his four year old son to watch as he stabbed and burned his ever beautiful wife in Samuel’s nursery. He had informed his child that his mother was a witch and that all witches deserved to burn especially those deceitful ones, like Mary. He had him stay as his mother screamed and burned, until he was satisfied, then he handed the four year old his younger brother and ordered him to take him outside as fast as he could. John Winchester was not a nice man. His fear of those different from him, those more powerful than him, led to the loss of everything he had once loved. The loss of his wife, whom he murdered, and his sons who grew to hate him. Unfortunately, the Winchesters were relatively normal people, well at least it was assumed so.

Therefore, there was no room for witchcraft in the Winchester household.


	2. Chapter 1: Subway Tunnels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam kind of meets Newt Scamander before everything falls apart like usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I don't own either Supernatural or Fantastic Beasts and their characters, there is explicit language and referenced abuse, also let me know if you actually like what I'm writing, or have any ideas you think I should tie in, thanks.

Chapter 1. Subway tunnels

Sam had learned at an early age how to hide, how to run and hide as fast as he could. Sam was never scared of the dark, he knew the real monsters existed as much in the light as they do in the dark. Sam had learned to hide well; however, sometimes hiding for long periods of time, hiding who he was, often led to unfortunate outbursts. Dean had said that he would teach him how to control himself better, but somehow Dean was never quite as angry as Sam. Sam was angry all the time; and sometimes, he didn’t even know why. He was angry at his father, angry at Graves, angry at the world and life itself. Graves shouldn’t have lied to him. Sam had just wanted to believe that somewhere there were more people like Dean, good people, but life had taught him to be cautious in his trust. So, why he had decided to trust Percival Graves, Sam was unsure, all he knew now was that it had been a terrible mistake.

Graves had approached him after he had listened to one of John’s sermons on the evil of witchcraft, and how they hide in plain sight, pretending to be members of society. Sam had come to trust Graves, for he had told him that he would get Sam to a wizarding school, where he would be normal and safe. All Sam had to do, was find an Obscurus, if only Sam had known what he was looking for. 

Now, here he is hiding in the Subway tunnels. Sam wished Dean would come.

“Sam? Samuel Winchester?” a voice called out. 

Without turning Sam replied, “Who is it?”

“The name is Newt Scamander, I—I wish to help.”

Before, Newt could help; however, Graves had arrived. Sam just sat there huddled in the dark, wishing everything would just stop, that he could just be safe and happy already, without random people fighting feet from him. Fighting, because apparently he was the obscurus that Graves had been looking for, he didn’t understand why exactly Newt was fighting back trying to keep Graves away from him he would say it’s because Newt was a good person, but Sam knew his judgment of character had failed him in the past. Sam could feel it starting he knew he had to calm down as Dean had tried to teach him, but he could just feel the panic and fear building, and his anger at the unfairness of everything, and then everything was just that blinding emotion confusing, fast and dangerous. It was too much, it was everything and nothing at all, Sam was lost. 

“SAMMY!!!”

…Dean, the one person who could break through his barriers, who could reach him when he was lost in the dark spiral of fear and hate. Sam knew he was out of control, that he needed Dean but he also didn’t want Dean to get hurt because of him, Dean always got hurt because of him. But, Sam was just so confused and lost and so fucking angry, he needed the only brightness in his life, to combat the angry swirl of emotions he was currently too tired to fight on his own. Dean, he needed Dean. And like always, Dean was here, he was always there when he needed him most. Everything would be okay.

Sam could hear a whole bunch of other things happening, but they were nothing they were just background noise, he had to focus on his only anchor in his swirl of emotions to pull him off of this black shore, Sam so often maroons himself on. He loses himself in the words Dean is saying, but as always he finds his way back, back to Dean.


	3. Chapter 2: The Obscurus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt Scamander meets Sam Winchester, before Graves, a scrappy light-haired kid, and the MACUSA show up to mess everything up.

Chapter 2. The Obscurus

Newt had followed the Obscurus when he had saw it destroying the city of New York, he couldn’t help but remember the other one, the one he could not save as he chased it through the city. He ended up in the Subway tunnels, and there on the tracks was a boy huddled in on himself. He always wondered how such small innocent children could be ruined so easily, why people would ever want to do anything that could hurt them. This child was older than the others he had seen in the past maybe twelve or thirteen, most obscurus don’t live past ten. Yet here was one almost a teenager, he must be extremely powerful indeed, powerful and scared. Newt approached slowly he didn’t want to scare the kid more, and as he got closer he saw the shaggy brown hair of one Samuel Winchester. 

“Sam? Samuel Winchester?” Newt called over hoping for a response.

“Who is it?” Sam had responded without turning, Newt would prefer if the kid would look at him, but at least he would still talk with him.

“The name is Newt Scamander, I-I wish to help.” He really did, there was always something about children, that made Newt want to do his best to protect them, they much like the “beasts” Newt loved were often misunderstood and had the purest of hearts, he would do anything to help them. However, before Newt could help Graves had had to interrupt, upsetting the kid, and now Newt was here dodging the obscurus as it wreaks havoc in the subway tunnels trying to not be hit by a broken pillar. 

Then there was a kid, a scrappy light-haired kid beginning to approach the obscurus, and Newt tried to shout at him to back away before he heard the kid yelling.

“SAMMY!” whoever he was he obviously knew the kid.

“SAMMY! Listen to me bud it’s okay. It’s Dean. I’m here, I’m here Sammy. I’m here now. Sorry it took me so long to catch up kiddo.” Newt watched as the kid continued to talk to the obscurus which had begun to slow down no longer wreaking havoc on the already heavily damaged subway tunnel system it continued spinning constantly moving but remained in place. “I’m here now buddy, remember as long as I’m here nothing bad is gonna happen to ya, I just need you to help me out here a bit. I need you to try and calm down alright, everything is gonna be okay, just focus on me right.” Dean, as in Sam’s brother Tina had told him about, and of course just as Sam was about to relax enough to switch back the MACUSA arrived.

Newt couldn’t do much else but watch as they lifted their wands to shoot, he heard them yelling at Dean to move, and he saw Dean take in the amount of people before with a wave of his hand they all flew back and then Dean was running at Sam, and people were shouting and the spells began to fly, Sam began to rage again disappearing into the spiral of black once more, even as Newt cried out for them to stop to not shoot, they were just kids. 

Newt watched as the spells hit a barrier, a few feet away from Dean. He watched as a full five foot diameter circle around the boys was made as the spells were stopped never reaching their targets. He watched as Dean began to sing softly to Sam, as the MACUSA startled just stood there. Everyone was watching as Dean sang to the swirling mass of the obscurus that could easily kill him, trying to calm the completely and utterly terrified boy before him. It was quiet but Newt could still hear the song Dean was singing he couldn't quite name it but it felt familiar, and before his eyes Newt saw that shaggy haired boy appear. He watched them hug, then saw Dean looking directly at him clutching the younger brother to his chest, before they both disappeared. 

That was when Newt realized just why Sam at thirteen was still alive, both brothers were immensely powerful that was true, but more importantly they were not alone.


	4. Chapter 3: On the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters are finally on their way, fleeing New York and the MACUSA as fast as they can.

Chapter 3. On the Run

Sam knew he had messed up, that as Dean had put it as he packed their bags quickly, shit had hit the fan. Sam never knew there were that many witches before, or that there were laws and a government and stuff, and apparently Sam had managed to piss them off, freaking Winchester luck. 

So, now Sam was holding onto Dean as he took them appearing and disappearing across the city as he got everything into order for their quick departure. Although, Sam was glad that they were finally leaving as he had begged Dean to do so for years, he was quickly realizing exactly why Dean had not just taken Sam and fled years ago, apparently running actually required a lot of work. Dean had taken them from the subway tunnels into their shared room in their apartment, before running around grabbing everything he could pack that they could carry before taking them to his work, where apparently he set something up with one of the guys there so that they had someplace to run to, before to the train. Everything had happened so fast, it was unbelievable that minutes from finding out about the extent of the magic community they were already outlaws and fleeing New York.

Sam looked at Dean and thanked every and all the gods he could name for giving him Dean. If there was one thing in life Sam could count on it was Dean. Dean would always protect him, would always keep him safe, no matter what. 

Hopefully, wherever Dean had set them up to go would be better, at least Dean wouldn’t have to protect him from their father anymore.

“Sorry, we had to make tracks kid, but no way was I gonna let ya get pinched.” Dean said sitting down next to Sam on the train.

“Dean, I’m so sorry, you always have to clean up my messes, and I didn’t know that Graves was such a grifter, or that he was trying to bump off people in his government. I didn’t mean to gum the works, now we have to leave and—‘’ Sam says in a rush knowing that Dean never really lets him finish apologizing.

“Woah, don’t be such a twit kid, anything to piss off the G-man, and you and me both know getting out of the big apple isn’t something either of us really mind. It’s okay, we’ll be fine. Who needs those fuckers anyway huh?” Dean interrupts, as always when it comes to Sam and apologies, with a smirk at the end and raises a brow at Sam. To which Sam can never deny a smile in return. Yes, they’ll be fine. Even if it has to be Sam and Dean against the rest of the world, if there’s one thing that’s true Dean will make it okay he always does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've somehow decided I'm going to combine terms from the appropriate time period along with some modern language in my writing. Probably just because I swear the Winchesters would actually say Fuck, and I don't know I like how it sounds alongside some of the old terms and swears. 
> 
> So, Here is a quick list of some of the terms and sayings from their time period to help out:  
> Make Tracks-to leave in a hurry  
> Pinched-arrested  
> Grifter-con man  
> Bump off-to murder  
> Gum the Works-cause something to run less smoothly; mess everything up  
> Twit-fool  
> G-man-federal agents  
> Big Apple-New York City  
> Apple-any city


End file.
